wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Bars and Stone Walls
Steel Bars and Stone Walls 'is the first episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on June 9, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna tries to rescue a seemingly mutated Dolls, while there may be more to Waverly than meets the eye. Plot When we last left our heroes, Waverly had apparently crossed over to the dark side and pulled a gun on Doc. But in fact she was actually aiming at the snarling demon creature that had entered through the opened portal standing behind him, ready to tear him a part like a Wild West-themed piñata. But no good deed goes unpunished, and her shot only succeeded in angering the creature into pursing the two of them on foot. Just in the knick of time, Wynonna drops in to vanquish the soul sucker, and…perform an obligatory hair flip. The three go off to rescue the defiant Dolls from the Black Badge operatives who arrested him, and who have plans of transferring him to the abysmal Black Rock Prison. Meanwhile, back at the sheriff’s department, a crew of masked “cleaners” have removed every trace of the Black Badge operations once conducted there — but on the bright side, the place smells lemony fresh, now. Wynonna goes searching for Dolls’ motel room, where presumably he kept most of the important stuff, only to be ambushed by Dolls’ lady friend Eliza. She, presumably, is also pretty important. When Wynonna tells Eliza of Dolls’ recent abduction, she agrees to help Earp spring him free — she’s got a Black Badge badge, and hence clearance. Wynonna introduces her to the gang, and together they lay out their plan of attack. Doc, Eliza and Wynonna break back into the old office, where Wynonna learns of Dolls’s supernatural qualities (from Doc and Eliza), and also his whereabouts (from a Black Badge lackey she roughs up). Bingo. While Wynonna, Eliza and Doc are busy breaking into secret government facilities, Waverly and Nicole begin their own sneak entrance into the Black Badge HQ. It’s a good thing, too, because the first team got trapped in a stairwell after learning Eliza’s clearance had been revoked. So unless they escape quickly, they’re all doomed. Using her best/worst British accent, Waverly is able to get past Black Badge security fronting as a Scotland Yard scientist. Inside the laboratory where they keep all the weird creatures captive, Waverly is able to hoodwink a gullible scientist into teaching her how to open all the security doors at once, including the one blocking Wynonna’s progress. There’s no substitute for street smarts, kids. But when Waverly tries to knock out the gullible sap and his head starts to bleed, the soul-sucking demons there go berserk with bloodlust. In the heat of the moment, Waverly confesses her real intentions to the scientist, who goes ahead and opens up the checkpoints. But before Wynonna and Eliza can move through, Doc slips to the other side of the door, and locks them out. He’s going to spring Dolls free by himself, and sacrifice his own life if necessary. When he gets to Dolls’ holding cell, he makes the acquaintance of Lucado, and also introduces her to his friends: T, N, and T. He’s been packing this whole time! So focused on the dynamite, Lucado doesn’t even notice Dolls’ arm around her throat in a chokehold…until she passes out. But by then it’s too late. Doc supplies Dolls with his much-needed serum, before the two beat their separate escapes. Back in the lab, Waverly is able to ward off the creature using nothing but her demon-flashing eyes and cocky attitude. Which is significant. Wynonna, in her fashion, busts onto the scene and finishes off the bloodsucker with Peacemaker. Doc is apprehended by Black Badge, and Wynonna and company nearly meet their untimely end by Lucado’s hand. But superior officer Moody steps in to…bestow Black Badges on everyone? Well, not everyone, he shoots Eliza dead where she stands. She was a traitor, after all. The rest of them are forced to join the Black Badge Division and sign in blood the contract that will initiate them into the fold. Moody needs their help to exterminate the new population of creatures inhabiting Purgatory, and is willing to make some concessions. So things are kind of pretty super serious now. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Kate Drummond as Agent Lucado * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Kevin Hanchard as Richard Moody * Rachel Skarsten as Eliza Shapiro Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, ''Stone Walls and Steel Bars by The Stanley Brothers. * When Waverly is using an English accent undercover, Nicole, who is overhearing, tells her "that is the worst British accent I've ever heard". Dominique Provost-Chalkley, who plays Waverly Earp, is in fact British and grew up in the city of Bristol, in South-West England. Her English accent is real (though her real accent isn't so exaggeratedly posh). * When Eliza first walks into the Earp house, Doc makes a comment about her: '''I do not believe we have met. In fact, the actors who play them, Tim Rozon and Rachel Skarsten have actually worked together before appearing in this show. They played respectively the characters of Massimo/The Druid and Tamsin in the TV show Lost Girl. Shamier Anderson (Agent Dolls) and Katherine Barrell (Nicole Haught) have also appeared in the show but never worked together. Show creator of Wynonna Earp, Emily Andras worked on the show also, as writer/producer. Media Images 201stills 004.jpg 201stills 003.jpg 201still 005.jpg 201still 006.jpg 201stills 002.jpg 201still 007.jpg 201still 008.jpg 201still 009.jpg 201still 010.jpg 201still 011.jpg 201still 012.jpg 201still 013.jpg 201still 014.jpg 201still 015.jpg 201still 016.jpg 201still 017.jpg 201still 018.jpg 201still 019.jpg 201still 020.jpg 201still 021.jpg 201still 022.jpg 201stills 001.jpg 201still 023.jpg Videos Wynonna Earp - Season 2 - Trailer 1 Wynonna Earp - Season 2 - Trailer 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes